only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Irene Mackay
Irene Mackay was a character in Only Fools And Horses in 1 episode, No Greater Love (11th November 1982). She was a 40 year old woman who Rodney Trotter asked out for a date. Irene was played by Gaye Brown. Biography Backstory Irene was born in 1942. She was from the East End of London. In the 1960s she met and married local hardman Tommy Mackay and they had a son Marcus in 1966. Tommy was violent to Irene and in the end he got sent to prison for GBH, wounding with intent and attempted murder. Just a bit of a temper then has he? By 1982, Tommy was due for release from prison so Irene decided to moved to Peckham to get away from Tommy once he was released from prison. 1982 Irene was living in a flat that was previously occupied by Mrs Singh. Rodney Trotter went round to collect some money from her for some lingerie that him and Del sold her. Irene said Mrs Singh had gone back to Bangladesh. Rodney joked that they thought they had lost her. Rodney and Irene got chatting, she said her husband was away. Rodney said he was 23 and a half. He asked her out on a date and she agreed even though she was much older. Rodney later told Del that he is seeing a girl. A few days later, Rodney phones her. He says he is dating a woman. She is 40, and the wife of a convict who is doing porridge for GBH, wounding with intent and attempted murder, so a little bit of a temper. Rodney goes to see Irene. Del says that if Irene does not elbow him, he will have to put Rodney's name down for BUPA. Del arranged to meet Irene and said that she should end it with Rodney for his sake. Irene then finished with Rodney. A case of mistaken identity meant that as Del was walking home one night, he was being followed by Tommy and his friend Leroy. Leroy hauled Del into a yard where Tommy Mackay was stood waiting a few feet away in the darkness. Tommy assumed Del was Rodney and Del decided to protect Rodney and take a beating on his behalf. Del got ready to fight Tommy, but as he took his coat off, he accidentally threw it into a puddle. Del blamed Tommy for this and lunged at Tommy, and they had a massive altercation, with Del winning the fight and leaving Tommy unconscious by a couple of rubbish bins, while Leroy ran off. Del then walked off into the night, battered and bruised. While he won the fight, his face did still look like the inside of a Fray Bentos pie. Rodney had just broken up with Irene and Del's efforts were in vain, but he still managed to protect his brother. Rodney and Irene parted ways for good. Memorable info Born: 1942 Full Name: Irene Mackay (Nee Unknown) Parents: Unknown Siblings: Unknown Spouse: Tommy Mackay (c1965-??) Children: Marcus Mackay (1966) Appearances *No Greater Love (11th November 1982) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1982. Category:Characters last seen in 1982. Category:Series 2 (1982) minor characters. Category:Mackay family. Category:1942 births.